


Education sentimentale en fa majeur

by Eilisande



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Communauté : obscur échange, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Licorns are dicks, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Alors que Galavant et Richard se dirigent vers le château de ce dernier, Richard réalise qu'une licorne les suit.  Sa virginité le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Si seulement Galavant pouvait faire de lui un séducteur pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette maudite licorne !





	Education sentimentale en fa majeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> J'ai trouvé hautement improbable que Richard, le novice absolu des plaisirs de la chair, ne profite pas de l'expertise de Galavant pour tenter d'en faire son mentor. Du coup, j'aimerais bien voir Galavant un peu forcé de faire l'éducation sentimentale de son ami et tenter de faire de Richard un véritable tombeur - à la demande insistante de ce dernier. Peut devenir ship ou rester en friendship, pas vraiment obligé de dépasser le PG-13.  
> Bonus : Il y a toujours moyen d'inclure du comique de situation, des clins d'oeil brisage de 4e mur ou de l'humour, c'est Galavant après tout. Aussi possibilité d'inclure un Richard sur le ace spectrum et/ou à Galavant d'expliquer en quoi être vierge/ne pas avoir de désir/etc. n'est pas une tare - le but n'est pas que Richard perde sa virginité à la fin. 
> 
> Notes : Se passe à la fin de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2, avant que Richard ne découvre la disparition de son château. J'ai tâché de développer l'idée d'un Richard sur le ace spectrum et de pousser jusqu'au bout l'absurdité même des licornes, surtout comme elles sont expliquées dans la série.

C'était une belle matinée de printemps à l'heure où verdit la campagne (soit, approximativement, neuf heures du matin), comme l'avait joliment dit un poète de Valencia. Deux voyageurs traversaient ladite campagne. Le premier avait le pas altier et la fière mine d'un héros. Le second, malgré sa barbe luxuriante et son pourpoint brodé, avait le regard traqué d'un homme aux abois. Il ne cessait de se retourner pour surveiller le bois derrière eux.   
-Pour l'amour de..., finit par crier Galavant, Richard, te me rends fou à te retourner sans arrêt ! Tu as des chaussures parfaitement réparées, une épée neuve et on a de la nourriture pour des jours. Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant là-bas ? Tu as oublié quelque chose au village ?   
-Rien, absolument rien, répondit Richard d'une voix peu assurée. J'ai juste cru...  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai l'impression... qu'on est suivis.   
Une main sur son épée, Galavant se retourna et observa avec attention le moindre recoin d'ombre sous les arbres et chaque épi de blé tremblotant. Il finit cependant par éclater d'un rire soulagé et rengaina avant de reprendre sa route.   
-Il n'y a personne entre nous et ce patelin. Juste un cheval blanc dans un champ.   
Richard blêmit et accéléra le pas.   
-Très bien, je me suis trompé. Allons-y. Plus loin on sera de ce village à la nuit tombée, mieux ce sera.   
Galavant le frappa sur l'épaule d'une claque qui se voulait amicale mais faillit le faire tomber par terre.  
-Voilà une mentalité qui fait plaisir à voir ! Fini les jérémiades, te voilà un vrai aventurier ! Il ne te manque plus que l'odeur, la prestance et une fille à chaque bras !   
Le héros ne remarqua pas la grimace que fit Richard derrière lui. Ils reprirent leur marche vers le château de Richard, suivis de loin par une licorne immaculée. Richard était parfaitement conscient qu'elle les suivait mais n'osait plus se retourner pour vérifier. A tort ou à raison, il avait honte de cette filature.   
Il réussit à ne pas aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait pendant quatre héroïques heures avant de craquer. Trois fois les deux voyageurs s'étaient arrêtés pour boire de l'eau à un puits ou une source et à chaque fois des bergères, paysannes et quelques bergers aux yeux rêveurs s'étaient attroupés pour contempler Galavant et soupirer derrière lui. Richard aurait tout aussi bien pu être son cheval qu'ils ne lui auraient pas accordés plus d'attention. Même s'il avait porté sa couronne et ses plus beaux atours, ces plébéiens n'auraient quand même vu que la poitrine musclée et bronzée du chevalier, parfaitement mis en valeur par sa chemise trempée qui lui collait aux pectoraux. Au quatrième arrêt et à la quinzième donzelle qui glissa son numéro de chaumière dans le haut de chausse de Galavant, Richard craqua.   
Bien sûr, il le fit avec la subtilité d'un crieur public à une veillée funéraire. Il arracha à Galavant le seau qu'il tenait et le traîna aussi loin que possible de la foule de ses admirateurs.  
-C'est bon, j'en ai assez. Comment est-ce que tu fais et est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter pour en laisser un peu pour les autres ?  
Galavant lui jeta un regard interloqué.   
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-De toute cette... séduction, précisa Richard avec un vague geste en direction des paysans. Tu bois et dix pécores se jettent à tes pieds. Tu entre dans un bar et on te supplie en chanson de tomber ta chemise et ta veste. Comment tu fais ?  
Le héros regarda plus attentivement le rassemblement et il hocha la tête, comprenant enfin.   
-Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Les gens ont tendance à se comporter comme ça autour de moi. C'est mon charme naturel.   
Richard grinça les dents. Il avait envie de se jeter à la gorge du héros, mais leur programme avait déjà du mal à décoller et ce serait pire s'il tuait ce bellâtre et que la série devait être rebaptisée « Richard ».   
-Je vous déteste toi et tes parfaites pommettes et ton parfait sourire. Comment est-ce que cela peut être aussi facile pour toi et aussi dur pour moi ? Tu as séduit Madalena juste en lui souriant et en tendant un bouclier de marguerites alors que tout mon or et mon amour n'a pas suffit.   
-Il faut croire que j'ai ce qu'il te manque, se vanta Galavant en gonflant sa poitrine comme un paon.   
-Des muscles en acier trempé ?  
-Certes, mais surtout, je suis suave. Les femmes – et les hommes – aiment la prestance, le charme. Il faut savoir être tendre dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il faut donner à l'autre l'impression qu'il ou elle est le plus admirable joyau sur lequel on a posé les yeux et que c'est nous qui sommes chanceux de l'avoir et pas le contraire.   
-Et c'est comme ça que tu as séduit Madalena et Isabella ?  
Ayant vu le baiser de Galavant avec la seconde, Richard était dubitatif. Galavant hocha négativement la tête.  
-Non, j'ai réussi à séduire Madalena car elle aime le sexe et les cadeaux et j'ai séduit Isabella malgré le fait que je sois un imbécile. Je suis doué pour séduire, moins pour faire tomber les gens amoureux.   
Richard avait toujours eu envie d'être amoureux. Ce devait être fantastique de se tenir par la main, de s'embrasser et de manger dans la même pièce sans s'insulter. Et « le » faire devait être phénoménal. Oui, il avait hâte d'être amoureux. « Le » faire sans l'être devait être fade comme du pain sans graisse de porc.   
D'un autre côté... Il y avait cette diablesse de licorne qui traînait dans un coin, prête à le ridiculiser. La séduction sans sentiments ferait l'affaire.  
-Galavant, apprend moi à séduire, cria-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules.   
Le héros soupira en se frottant les oreilles.   
-Pas ici en tout cas, tu es grillé. Très bien, je vais t'apprendre. Avec un peu de chance, on a encore le temps pour une séquence avant la fin de l'épisode. Sinon tant pis, ils couperont au montage.   
Galavant passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Richard, l’entraîna vers la route et se mit à chanter.

-Pour commencer tu dois  
avoir confiance en toi,   
tu dois bomber le torse,  
cesser de faire le morse.  
Soigne tes atours  
pour soigner tes amours.   
Souris à pleines dents  
et rentre-leur dedans.   
La belle a l’œil volage,  
attire-la par ton plumage.  
Le bougre a l’œil rêveur,  
montre-lui ton ardeur.   
Si elle a l’œil qui brille,  
s'il sort de sa coquille,  
le tour est déjà joué,   
tout finit sur l'oreiller.   
-Mais une fois au lit comment assurer ?   
Si inexpérimenté, j'ai peur de tout rater.   
-Être dépucelé à cinquante ans  
n'a certes rien d'évident,  
mais on peut te trouver  
une belle attirée  
par les mèches argentées  
ou un vieux briscard  
monté comme un drakkar  
pour lever tes jambes aux cieux  
dans un moment licencieux.   
Je ne vais pas prendre de gants,  
tu es un débutant.   
Ce sera une catastrophe,   
tu auras les pétoches,  
Je les ai eu aussi :   
on ne devient pas bon en une nuit.   
Il faut de la patience  
avant d'avoir l'assurance  
\- et le talent aussi -  
pour une étreinte réussie. 

Galavant s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.   
-On reprend en prose, cette marche en côte m'a épuisé. Je peux plus chanter comme à mes vingt ans.   
-A qui le dis-tu... Des fois j'ai un point de côté au bout de quelques notes.   
-On s'arrête au prochain puits pour faire une pose. D'ailleurs, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de tester la théorie pour passer à la pratique.   
L'estomac de Richard resta noué jusqu'au dit puits. Il n'était pas prêt. Il écouta attentivement chaque conseil de Galavant mais bien vite ceux-ci s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête. Il devait sourire, d'accord, mais comment ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, rire de manière sexy ? Richard connaissait le rire machiavélique, le rire « je sais que ma blague est mauvaise, mais riez avec moi ou je vous fait tous exécuter », le rire « je fais semblant de vous apprécier mais je complote votre assassinat », le rire « pitié ne me tuez pas » mais pas le rire sexy. Si au moins il avait pu s’entraîner devant un miroir, mais non son professeur voulait lui faire faire directement des travaux pratiques. Il était mauvais dans ce genre d'exercice. Il lui avait fallu six séances de trois heures pour apprendre à ranger son épée dans son fourreau sans la faire tomber quand il était petit. Son frère avait passé tout ce temps à ce moquer de lui. Le souvenir continuait à l’embarrasser encore aujourd'hui et voilà que Galavant commençait à parler d'épée et de fourreau comme métaphore pour « la chose ». Maintenant, Richard était sûr de perdre tous ses moyens lors de sa première fois.   
Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'un puits où une demi-douzaine de bergères nourrissait leurs troupeaux, Galavant donna à Richard leurs deux gourdes vides et le poussa légèrement en avant.   
-Je t'ai enseigné les bases, maintenant va-y champion et rend nous fier !  
Richard s'avança jusqu'au puits en essayant d'ignorer la sueur qui perlait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le contenu de son estomac qui menaçait de remonter. Il respira, plaqua son plus royal sourire sur ses lèvres et aborda les bergères. Tout allait bien se passer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répéter la phrase d'approche de Galavant « si j'avais su que de telles beautés se cachaient à l'ombre d'un puits, j'aurais depuis longtemps quitté mon château pour me désaltérer ».   
L'une des filles pouffa en le regardant. Richard en oublia sa réplique. Il ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu d'une remarque suave, il proféra de la voix la plus grave et menaçante trois mots.  
« Bien, bien, bien. »

-Et bien, c'était une catastrophe.  
-Je sais, soupira Richard, assis au sol, sa tête dans ses mains.   
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se saborder soi-même comme ça. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Je veux dire, ta phrase d'ouverture n'étais déjà pas bien brillante, trop menaçante, mais c'était rattrapable. Un mauvais départ, c'est classique chez les débutants.  
Richard gémit.  
-Je suis pitoyable.   
-Un peu, répondit gaiement Galavant. Surtout lorsque tu as glissé et que tu as failli te rompre le cou sur la margelle du puits. Mais là encore, tu pouvais sauver la situation.  
-Vraiment ?  
Cela semblait assez peu crédible. Une des paysannes passa près d'eux avec son troupeau. Elle pouffa et même ses chèvres paraissaient se moquer de Richard.   
-Faire appel à la pitié des femmes marche parfois, clarifia Galavant sans aucune considération pour l'ego écorché du roi. Bon, peut être pas quand on leur explique qu'on ses fait cocufier en réussissant même à aider sa femme à trouver des occasions de le faire, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est un coup à attirer d'autres Madalena.   
Perspective terrifiante. Richard gémit de plus belle.   
-Donc je suis définitivement foutu.   
-Mais non. On fera un deuxième essai plus loin, avec moins de personnes. Apprendre à séduire, c'est comme apprendre à monter à cheval, il faut remonter juste après la chute sinon on risque d'être trop effrayé pour recommencer.  
-Je le suis déjà.  
-Oui, ça c'est vu, surtout quand tu t'es mis la tête dans le seau pour que personne ne voit à quel point tu étais rouge.   
Ils restèrent assis sur le talus un long moment à contempler les moutons. Les dernières bergères s'en allèrent avec leurs troupeaux, sans doute pour propager la honte de Richard.   
-Pourquoi cette obsession soudaine pour devenir un tombeur ?, finit par demander Galavant. Ce n'est pas seulement Madalena qui te trotte dans la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose au village ? Quelqu'un s'est moqué de toi ? Il fallait me le dire, je m'en serais occupé.   
Richard n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Dotée d'un sens de l'à-propos dévastateur, la licorne apparut à l'horizon. Elle hennit et se cabra pour bien faire luire sa corne au soleil. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Galavant ne se pose pas des question. Le héros fronça les sourcils tandis que ses yeux multipliaient les allers-retours entre la licorne et sa victime.   
-Je veux juste qu'elle arrête de me suivre, confessa Richard. Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse. Je n'avais jamais eu honte d'être vierge avant qu'elle ne débarque. D'accord, c'est un secret que je n'avais pas envie de voir se propager, mais je n'avais pas honte non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse.   
-J'imagine qu'elle était à la foire ?, soupira Galavant sans se moquer. De vrais nuisibles ces licornes, mais les enfants adorent et ça rapporte plus d'argent que les ours aux forains. Qu'as dit son éleveur exactement ?  
-Que les licornes sont attirées par les gens purs de corps. Il a ensuite précisé que cela voulait dire ceux n'ayant jamais été avec une femme.   
-Donc coucher avec un homme ne fera rien, bon à savoir. Si ça avait été le cas on aurait peut-être pu régler le problème facilement. Bizarrement la plupart des licornes n'ont aucun problème avec l'homosexualité masculine, au contraire. Par contre, elles détestent les lesbiennes.   
-Quoi ?  
La conversation prenait une tournure qui laissait Richard pantois.   
-De vraies pestes je te dis. J'ai perdu ma virginité à quinze ans parce que je ne supportais plus qu'une de ces parasites me suivent. J'ai passé un très bon moment mais rétrospectivement je n'aurais pas dû. Je manquais encore un peu de maturité et de recul et à refaire, j'aurais attendu. J'ai même connu une chevalière qui était suivie en permanence par neuf licornes. Elle adorait faire l'amour avec des hommes mais à cause de son escorte on la surnommait la Blanche Pucelle. Aucun homme n'osait plus l'approcher de peur de lui faire perdre son surnom et ses anciens amants savaient qu'on ne les prendraient pas au sérieux s'ils disaient la vérité. Elle a fini par trouver une jolie vivandière et elle a couché avec elle au milieu des bois sans jamais cesser de fixer ces sales canassons. Ils l'ont laissé tranquille après ça. Elle n'était plus pure.   
-Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi serait-on moins pur pour avoir couché avec une femme et pas avec un homme ?  
-Ça reste des animaux, même magiques. A leurs yeux ça doit avoir du sens. Elles aiment que les femmes soient pures de corps et d'esprit donc elles aiment les hommes puceaux car ils n'ont jamais touché de femmes.   
-Et tu ne trouve pas ça ridicule un cinquantenaire puceau ? Tu me conseilles de faire comme cette dame ?  
-Non. Richard, tu es un type sincère et honnête derrière ta grosse voix et malgré le fait que tu ais été le roi le plus cruel des Sept Royaumes. Les aventures sans lendemain, ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu es un grand romantique. Ne te force pas à coucher à droite et à gauche parce qu'une licorne te mets la pression. Et même si tu es amoureux, ne te force pas. Le sexe n'est pas la condition de l'amour, ce n'est qu'une de ses composantes possibles. Rejette toute personne qui te dirais le contraire. Compris ?  
Richard ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête, toujours interloqué, mais aussi passablement soulagé d'entendre ce discours. Ces dernières paroles surtout lui ôtaient un grand poids de la poitrine et de l'estomac. « Le » faire semblait soudain bien moins terrifiant. C'était juste quelque chose à essayer pour voir si on aime, comme une nouvelle couronne.   
-Bien, repris Galavant. Maintenant, on doit se dépêcher de rejoindre ton château et d'aller sauver Isabella. Mais quand on aura fini, je te promet qu'on retournera à la Forêt Interdite. Je te garantis que cette saleté sera trop heureuse là bas pour penser encore à te suivre. Et d'ici là, je proclamerais haut et fort qui c'est moi qui suis puceau et que je me réserve pour Isabella. Je me sais assez doué au lit pour ne pas me sentir menacé dans ma masculinité. D'ailleurs, la seconde partie n'est pas un mensonge.  
Ému aux larmes, Richard se précipita dans les bras de Galavant. La licorne hennit des encouragements.  
-Toi, va mourir, la menaça Galavant tout en cherchant à se décoller de Richard.


End file.
